Chapter 75
の |romaji= Demu tsū no shutsugen |caption= |chapter= 75 |length= 20 |date=June 29, 2016 (Magazine) December 16, 2016 |volume=9 |episode= |previous= Chapter 74 |next= Chapter 76 }} 'The 75th Time: DEMII Appears ' Summary Everyone is surprised to learn that “Kamiyama” is DEMII. DEMII states that he wanted to bring the three strongest forces together, since he studies humanities insatiable desires. The leader of Enigma says that he never would have expected that DEMII, who they have been searching for so long, was right there. He orders Divine to attack DEMII and to retrieve his “brain”. But just as Divine is about to strike him, DEMII announces that he does not have a use for this guise anymore and self-destructs. The sorcerian that appears to have a leading position within the Nine Eyes is amused by their unsuspected visitor. However, no matter how far artificial intelligence has advanced, the cause that influences the world is the power of a heart/intent/mental energy = the mind. They have been a bit distracted by the things that happened, but he would still be happy if they all could work together in order to gain to power of the gods, rule over the weak and make the world theirs. In Tokiwa’s town rumors about the strange occurrences are spreading. Sennbeiser and the girls are watching a TV program where people talk about those occurrences. Sennbeiser points out one man as a scientist who works for the government. His job is to calm down the general populace. Meguru is slightly concerned that the government decided to lie to its people. But Sennbeiser objects that the people would despair if they knew that the world might end. Meguru is deeply shocked, because she did not know either. Suddenly one of the guests mentions that he has done some research and came upon some organizations named “Enigma” and “Eikozu Kurohera”. Sennheiser excuses himself for a moment, the tv program is interrupted. When it goes back on air the guest has been replaced with a stuffed toy, and the show’s topic switches to Japanese economy. Meguru is horrified and accosts Sennbeiser about this upon his return. Sennbeiser is concerned that they might not be able to keep things secret for much longer. If people knew the truth everything might descent into chaos. Once the show is over everyone decides to watch the boys’ training session. Tokiwa is afraid about attacking Kanata with a real weapon, but Kanata tells him not to worry since Tokiwa would not land a hit even if Kanata had his eyes closed. Haruka encourages Tokiwa to cut that pesky ninja a bit. Meguru is deeply worried that they might not be able to stop the end of the world. She asks Sennbeiser why he and Kanata’s father aren’t fighting as they are so much stronger. Sennbeiser agreed that the Tokiwa Brigade, at their current strenght, is unlikely to stop the end of the world . While they are training Kanata notices something strange about Tokiwa. He is a total beginner, but at one point he suddenly appeared to be close to hitting Kanata. When the training is over Meguru wants to go home together with Kanata. He however walks into the house and is about the climb into the ceiling when Meguru and Tokiwa stop him. As it turns out, Kanata has been living under the Inn’s roof for the last few days. Meguru wants to drag him back to his real home, but Kanata refuses to go with her and says that he has been feeling alone ever since his father went to their clan’s headquarters. Tokiwa remember how lonely he felt when his parents left him behind and allows Kanata to stay – for free. Sennbeiser mentions that their “weapons” are their youth and their “bonds of friendship”. Characters * Kamiyama * Enigma Commander * Unnknown member of the Nine Eyes * Divine * Waka * McGuffin * Sennbeiser Suzuki * Rein * Meguru Yaegaki * Aria * Tokiwa Yasaka * Haruka Yata * Kanata Kusanagi * Deus Ex Machina III Category:Chapters